The invention relates to a container positioning apparatus which may be used in a rotary labeller, a machine which is used to apply a label to a container or the like. A conventional container positioning apparatus as used in a rotary labeller will be described first with reference to FIG. 9. A container positioning apparatus is entirely shown at 100, and includes a disc-shaped support base 102, a tubular body 106 which is detachably mounted on the support base 102 by means of an interchangeable bolt 104, and a container receptacle 108 which is disposed inside the tubular body 106. The tubular body 106 has an opening 106a, which substantially conforms to the configuration of the external peripheral surface of the bottom of the container. The container receptacle 108 is elevatably fitted in the opening 106a. A spring 110 is disposed between the bottom surface of the receptacle 108 and the upper surface of the support base 102 for urging the receptacle 108 upward, which is normally positioned by abutment of a flange 108a thereof against the inner surface of the tubular body 106 so that the upper surface of the receptacle 108 is level with the upper surface of the tubular body 106.
In the container positioning apparatus 100 illustrated, a container is positioned by placing the container on top of the receptacle 108 and urging the container by a container holder mechanism, not shown, which is located above it so as to fit the container together with the receptacle 108 into the opening 106a of the tubular body 106. Accordingly, when the apparatus is to be used with different containers, a number of tubular bodies 106 having respective openings 106a which conform to the configuration of the external periphery of the bottom of different containers as well as a corresponding number of container receptacles 108 must be provided, and must be changed each time a different container is used, resulting in a reduced operational efficiency and causing an increased cost.